Bare Your Soul to Me
by bertiebert
Summary: Knowing there are several possible reasons for Sadik to wear his mask, Matthew doesn't press the issue until he feels he needs to. TurCan


**Another Turkey/Canada story because there really needs to be more TurCan in the fanfiction world. As always, read and review because I adore hearing your feedback. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

* * *

><p>There were a lot of reasons for someone to hide behind a mask. Insecurities could easily be rectified by hiding your face. An air of mystery could be added to your character. A certain power was given to those who hid their faces behind a mask as most people are uneasy around things unknown to them. But there will always be those who are fascinated by the things far greater than them; those who seek out the mystery in order to solve it.<p>

Matthew was one of the latter. Even when his family told him to stay away from the former empire, Matthew approached the tall Turkish man in order to befriend him. Their friendship quickly blossomed into something much more precious, and it wasn't long before Sadik was enchanted by Matthew's every move. After a handful of dates, the awkward first kisses, and Matthew becoming quite fed up with his family, the subject of Sadik's white mask was broached.

"I can't exactly tell you why I wear it," Sadik explained nervously, his arm wrapped around Matthew's shoulders. "I'm not sure myself."

"Will you take it off? Just for me," Matthew asked, shifting around on the couch to look at his Turkish lover. "Please?"

Knowing full well Sadik could never deny him anything if he smiled at him _just so;_ Matthew gave the other man a shy smile and folded his hands in his lap. He could see the taller man's resolve waver, but noticed the deep-seated fear in his eyes. Matthew linked their fingers together, loving the vast difference in their skin tone, and kissed Sadik's cheek.

"Just forget it. I think you're gorgeous even with it on." A smile lit up Sadik's face and Matthew changed the subject. "What do you want for dinner?"

The subject wasn't brought to light again until months later when things were getting hot under the collar and articles of clothing were being discarded haphazardly to the floor in Matthew's bedroom. Sadik attacked the Canadian's neck with open-mouthed kisses and little nips, soothing each little red mark that blossomed with his tongue. The coating on his mask brushed Matthew's jaw, startling the young man slightly. As the Turk's large, calloused hand smoothed over his belly, Matthew smoothed the dark hair down.

"Sadik?" Matthew called softly, shifting his head on the pillow to see the bigger man. "_Ch__é__ri_, look at me."

Sadik moved to hover over Matthew. "Yes, _sevgili?_"

"I'd love it if you'd take off your mask. I know it's a lot to ask, but we _are_ about to have sex," Matthew pleaded, touching Sadik's cheek softly. "I consider this to be something very special and I would love to see your face. I will tell absolutely no one that you took it off; I swear to you."

Matthew was relieved to see a shy, almost tentative smile grace Sadik's features and the older nation sat back. Following him and being sure to keep his hands to himself, Matthew smiled at the Mediterranean nation.

"You take it off," Sadik offered, pulling Matthew onto his lap and smiling widely.

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked, his pale hands framing Sadik's tan face.

At Sadik's nod Matthew carefully removed the white mask that had kept him from seeing the top half of his lover's face. The electric green eyes that stared back at him made him gasp softly and he stroked the cheekbone offered to him. Although there was the ever-present strength and quite a bit of adoration in the eyes that met his, they also held a gentle vulnerability. It had been so long since Sadik had been without his mask around another person. But the way Matthew looked at him, awe and infatuation in those violet eyes, Sadik knew he was safe. Matthew would never tease him or berate him. Sadik knew he could call Matthew's home a safe haven. And for that, he was immensely grateful.

All of the sudden Matthew was flat on his back and Sadik was lavishing attention on his neck, awakening nerves and igniting Matthew's entire body like a livewire. When Sadik moved down to take Matthew in his mouth, the Canadian's cry was loud and unrestrained. There was no one around for miles to hear them and this was the only place Matthew let his voice be heard. Their coupling was passionate but not lacking in tenderness. The moment Sadik's eyes met Matthew's, the smaller man came with a sharp gasp and Sadik followed shortly after.

Sleepily, Matthew caressed Sadik's temple and traced a fingertip down the bridge of his nose. He touched all the skin that had been hidden from him before, relishing in the way Sadik sighed contentedly and nuzzled into his hands. The sweet smile that reached those green eyes made a faint blush dust Matthew's cheeks.

"Sleep now, sweetheart. You look tired," Sadik murmured, kissing Matthew on the forehead.

The last thing Matthew saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was Sadik's eyes sparkling with nothing but love and affection for him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Translations:<em>**

__ch__é__ri_ - _darling (French)

_sevgili_ - love (directly translated into **dear**) [Turkish]


End file.
